


A Father

by fangirl_screaming



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I barely edited this, I got inspired from an ad, I procrastinated 2 wips to write this, no beta we die like Reuben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_screaming/pseuds/fangirl_screaming
Summary: Lukas is surprised by what Olivia has ordered.
Relationships: Lukas/Olivia (Minecraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Father

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really get inspired from a random ad at 11 pm when I should've been sleeping because I had the most tiring day ever?   
> Did I really procrastinate from 2 fics to write this?  
> Yes.

It's a peaceful summer night in town. Olivia and Lukas are sitting in their shared living room. They can hear the breeze hit their wind chimes. Lukas is reading a book while Olivia's writing on the copy of a blueprint. They don’t speak. They don't need to speak to enjoy each other’s companies. It's their regular husband-wife thing to do before they go to bed on a Sunday night before they go back to work the next day. 

  
Suddenly, they hear the doorbell ring. 

  
Lukas looks up from his book and frowns. “Who can it be in this hour?” he asks. Shrugging, Olivia walks and opens the door. After chatting with the man on the doorstep for a few minutes and signing something, she comes back inside with a few cardboard boxes.

  
A smile spreads on the woman's face as she practically skips to put the things in her hands on the counter.

  
“What are those?”

  
“Come and check them out,” Olivia playfully answers. Placing his book on the couch, Lukas stands up and goes towards the counter. The black-haired woman has already started to cut the tapes of the first box.

  
After a while, the first few boxes are cut open, waiting for the man to open them. Lukas frowns even more when he sees what's inside.

  
“A teddy bear..?” He holds the plushie up in confusion. Olivia hums, confirming his response.

  
“Look at the other boxes.” She’s trying to hold the giggles inside her and she hopes Lukas won't notice. 

  
A teddy bear, a children's book and a few more toys are what has come out of the boxes. 

  
“Who are these for?” the man asks, “is it someone's birthday or something?” The dark-skinned girl shakes her head, giggling.

  
“No,” she replies as a few giggles slip past her lips again. “They're for you.”

  
Now, he's very confused. “What do you mean?”

  
She flashes him the biggest and brightest beam. She looks down at her feet, takes a breath and looks back at his eyes. “Happy first Father's Day, honey.”

  
Lukas doesn't understand at first. He looks at Olivia and blinks a few times. 

  
Then, it hits him.

  
“A father…” he says, “I'm going to be a father!” He shouts the last part in joy. When he sees Olivia nod, the smile on his lips widen.

  
“I'm going to be a father!” he repeats himself, his voice is trembling with pure glee. His arms wrap around the smaller frame of his wife and they hold her tight. She hugs back and Lukas feels tears wetting his shoulder as she snuggles on his shoulder.

  
He too, cannot control his tears of joy.

  
“I'm going to be a father.” His voice is weak from euphoria. He can't believe it, he feels the need to repeat the same sentence to actually get himself believe. He peppers kisses on his dear wife's forehead as she giggles. Her voice is shaky, like him. She snuggles closer to him, it's obvious she’s enjoying herself in Lukas' warm embrace.

  
He's happy. He is so, very happy that he's alive and he's with the love of his life.

  
He's going to be a father.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day to every father out there!


End file.
